User talk:CarolynHorn
Welcome to the Creatures Wiki! And yep, people want to know about you. People are what made the CC what it is, after all. :-) ----GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 06:52, 8 Feb 2005 (PST) Ah! I think I'm getting the idea now -- I replied to this on your page, sorry! Thanks for the welcome :-) Cheers :hehe, well that's one way to do it - I tend to reply on the other person's page and copy it to mine as well to make the conversation clear, but you can do it how you like! --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 19:19, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::*grin* thanks... One day I'll get familiar with all this, I'm sure. I'm having some trouble typing around the advert drop-dwon thingy, which crops up right in the middle of the typing-in box, I'm sure it's supposed to be at the edge, but that may be because I'm still using an oldish browser. Still with Win 95, still with IE5 or Netscape 4, oh yes. Se oldsters don't move with the times :-)) Errr... Am I supposed to sign this? I need to read the helpfile again... :::Hehe, you can if you want, just use ~~~ - help on the left explains it. Get firefox! Although I don't know if it supports 95 . . . ;-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 19:59, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) Okies, let's see if I can get it right this time... CarolynHorn 20:39, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) Did that work? Yes! Woah! As to Firefox, I know I know I should, but I tried Opera and Mozilla and didn't get on with either so am wary of trying yet another! Cheers... CarolynHorn 20:39, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) This could get addictive ;-) :GreenReaper, m'dear, I have to thank you for putting me on to Firefox! I plunged in although I thought it wasn't going to work because min requirements are Win 98 and I run still with Win 95, but woah, it runs fine (only very few things crash it) and I'm totally sold on it. Even weaning me off my beloved Netscape 4!! CarolynHorn 14:25, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- Hey Carolyn, oh-most-favoured-beta-tester of mine :-) Masha 19:07, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) Hi hi hi!!! You here too? Hold still for a great big sloppy kiss... No, don't run away :-) Ah, those were the days -- I had a lot of fun with the testing. Hugs all round, Carolyn Yup - I found this oasis-of-everything-creatures and felt I had to stick my oar in. So you can can the man from the creature but you can't take the creature from the man :D Masha 21:21, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Or, You can leave Creatures, but the creatures will never leave '''you'!'' *norn giggle, fade to black* --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 21:29, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) Lol... GR, you disturb me with your norn giggling and fading to black ;-) Anyways, welcome Carolyn, hope you can help us expand this Wiki :-) Liam 06:58, 9 Feb 2005 (GMT) LOL, I rather liked the mysterious giggle-and-fade routine, although in the interests of consistency, I feel that it should have been fade to green, no? It seems that you can't take the creature from the wo-man, either, Masha ;-) Many thanks for your welcome, Liam! I poked around your linkage (oo-er, missis) and was fascinated by the Aquatilis Caverna -- it looks superb. I must, must, must find the time to fire up the game so that I can give that room a whirl. I hope that the rest of the rooms will be released for testing also, as it seems a shame for something so good to go to waste. I like the look of the Flaris Norn also, although I don't have any suggestions at this time. Cheers! CarolynHorn Firefox... Huggles... :GreenReaper, m'dear, I have to thank you for putting me on to Firefox! I plunged in although I thought it wasn't going to work because min requirements are Win 98 and I run still with Win 95, but woah, it runs fine (only very few things crash it) and I'm totally sold on it. Even weaning me off my beloved Netscape 4!! CarolynHorn 14:26, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Hehe, great. :-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 14:32, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT)